What if
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Yo se que de día ríes y finges que nunca nada paso, finges que nunca me conociste, por lo tanto en el momento que yo me fui, nunca sufriste.


_**Aquí les dejo, un One Shot, que se me ocurrio recientemente, mientras recordaba los ultimos momentos de Ace, este fic esta basado en una cancion llamada "What if" de SAFETYSUIT… Ojala les guste…**_

Yo se que de día ríes y finges que nunca nada paso, finges que nunca me conociste, por lo tanto en el momento que yo me fui, nunca sufriste. Pero yo, mas que nadie, se que todas las noches lloras dormido, lo haces hace dos años, me acerco a ti, te contemplo y veo las lagrimas resbalando por tus mejillas, te seco las gotas y acaricio tu cara, pero veo que abres los ojos, y estas por voltear; no debes verme, entonces desaparezco, dejándote confundido. Se que piensas:

"¿Esto fue un sueño? ¿O de enserio lo sentí?" –

Pero al no ver a nadie en la habitación, más que tu desolada alma, terminas convenciéndote de que todo fue, un acto de tu mente, para hacerte creer que estoy allí.

Al otro día, recuerdas ese día, el día donde perdiste una de las cosas más preciadas de tu vida, un hermano. Al recordarlo, tratas de respirara pero no puedes, te mareas y tu vista se nubla, debido a las lagrimas que comienzan a caer nuevamente.

"¡ACE!" – Me llamas

Pero no se como decirte, que no puedo responderte. No me gusta ver a mi pequeño hermano llorar, pero esta vez me sentí aliviado. Varias veces me hablaste. Sentado una noche de estrellas, mirando la luna, con una sonrisa, me dijiste:

"Ace, no se si me escuchas, pero quería decirte que aunque lo que mas quiero me duele" – Te duele quererme y lo entiendo, ya que estamos muy separados como para volver a sonreírnos el uno al otro o abrazarnos – "Tus ultimas palabras fueron las mejores que me haz dicho en toda tu vida" – Sonríes mientras unas gotas rodean tus mejillas

En ese momento me arrepiento y decido bajar, no importa que no pueda o rompa una regla, después de todo fui, soy y seré un pirata, no sigo las reglas, y no importa si no me vez solo quiero hablarte, respondiéndote lo que acabas de decir, y aunque no veas mi sonrisa ni mi rostro, no me arrepiento de ir a visitarte por ultima vez.

"¿Ace?" – Me dices confundido mientras me vez

"Se que no estoy en la mejor forma" – Solo me veo un poco mas opaco que siempre, nada mas – "Luffy…" –

"Ace, se que no es lógico, pero ¿Por qué lo que mas quiero me hace triste?" – Tu estado de animo no parece haber cambiado mucho desde que aparecí

"Quizás, por que sabes que lo que mas quieres no esta y nunca volverá" - Te respondo con un tono de hermano mayor, sintiéndome orgulloso de serlo

Trato de abrazarte, pero algo me detiene, tú no me dejas ¿Por qué?

"Ace, eres un idiota" – Pareces enojado, tus ojos se cristalizan – "Por que arriesgaste tu vida por mi, gracias a eso, yo… yo…" – Pero antes de que puedas seguir, te tapo la boca con mi mano, tus ojos se abren, estabas sorprendido, ya que mis ojos estaban igual que los tuyos

"Perdón, perdón por morir, lo que menos quiero es que sufras" – Mis ojos no aguantan mas las lagrimas, que desesperadamente quieren salir – " Es mi culpa por morir, lo se, pero no hubiera soportado que hubieras muerto, yo… yo…" – Tus ojos caen rendidos igual que los míos – "¡YO SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR Y SE SUPONE QUE LOS HERMANOS MAYORES ARRIESGAN LA VIDA POR SUS HERMANITOS" –

Te abrazo más que nunca en la vida, como si nunca nos fuéramos a separar, siento tu cara contra mi hombro, y pienso en las últimas palabras que te dije, recordando a todos mis nakama.

Trato de soltarme, pero escucho tu llanto y siento tus lágrimas empapándome el hombro. Espero unos minutos mas, dándote el gusto, para luego separarte de mi cuerpo.

"Luffy, debo volver, allí estoy con Shirohige, con… Rouge y con mucha gente mas, y aunque quisiera quedarme aquí, contigo toda la vida, no puedo" – Te digo para consolarte

"¿Esta será la ultima charla que tendremos? ¡ACE! ¿No te veré nunca más? – Gritas desesperado

Lo que hago es sonreír, imaginando cuando éramos niños, y nos divertíamos junto con Sabo, también recuerdo, cuando los tres nos hicimos hermanos.

"Luffy, algún día nos volveremos a ver y hablaremos de todas las cosas que vivimos, solo espero que sea en un largo tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?" – Mi mensaje en ese segundo es de que vivas feliz y no pienses mas que en vivir una vida, siendo el rey de los piratas con muchas aventuras – "No pierdas las esperanzas y nos las dejes ir, por que deberías saberlo, YO SOY TU HERMANO, NUNCA LO VOY A DEJAR DE SER, Y SIEMPRE ESTUBE ORGULOSO TANTO DE TI COMO DE SABO" - Sonrió mas que nunca – "Sabes que estoy siempre para ti" – No dejo de sonreír, mientras me alejo

Tú tratas de alcanzarme, pero sabes que no puedes, y al poco tiempo te rindes.

Entras en conciencia, de que en realidad estas en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, de repente volteas y ves a tus nakama mirándote, todos se preguntan si estas bien, pero ninguno se anima, a preguntarlo para no herir tus sentimientos, haciéndote acordar de lo sucedido hace dos años. Uno se adelanta un paso, es el primer nakama que tuviste, uno de los más leales, y dice con una cara muy seria:

"Luffy ¿Estas bien?" –

"Mas que nunca" – Sonríes con esa típica sonrisa tuya, luego miras el cielo y sonríes aun mas

Y aunque tus nakama no saben nada de lo sucedido, todos se imaginan lo que pudo haber pasado.

_**Bueno, este fic se lo dedico a mi pareja de hermanos favorita Ace y Luffy…**_


End file.
